


【TSV】他像海一样接住你

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 摸鱼，3M贺文，情绪比较炸，我现在唯一的希望就是我能稍微平静一点得写完，感谢老杨和小陈带来的我不知道该怎么形容的直播，我真的不知道该说什么，我可能有病感谢观看，说实话我自己都不知道我会写什么，就如果你看到最后了，谢谢你我不敢听西小协，虽然bgm应该是它，就还是希望多听听它吧，很值得，真的，我可能写不好，但是它真的很值得，真的EB，互攻背景，不适避雷
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【TSV】他像海一样接住你

杨博尧一把把陈韦丞掀翻在窗边的时候陈伟成甚至都来不及揽住他的腰，于是他的后腰耻骨撞在窗上的时候发出了一声闷响，陈韦丞觉得有理由怀疑杨博尧可能是最近看他不爽打算在3M直播后谋杀他。  
“嘿嘿嘿bro，好痛啊——”他的手最后还是放在了杨博尧腰上，他龇牙咧嘴地冲杨博尧撒娇，估计自己的脸应该挺扭曲的，他刚刚在直播镜头里看到了自己，哇，真是很可怕一张脸，中途离开的人可能有一半都是被他吓跑的。  
杨博尧的手顺势搭在他肩上，分开双腿坐在他大腿上，目光沉沉地盯他。陈韦丞被盯得有点怕，然而放在杨博尧腰上的手倒也没松开，西贝柳斯大师在衣服上也跟着盯他，于是让陈韦丞有了些无端联想，开始担心对方是不是也打算从衣服里钻出来掐断他的脖子。然而他尽力了，谁都无法指摘他，于是原本紧张地在杨博尧手下收缩的肩胛骨又落了下来。杨博尧毕竟还是个大男人，哪怕瘦了也是一百多斤压在身上，陈韦丞平时可能还接得住他，现在是真不行，然而只有这个和小提琴是真的不能摔，于是只能继续挺着，腿都开始抖。杨博尧大概是很快发现了，于是又扯着他坐在凳子上，接着二话不说就低头开始吻他。  
这个吻真是出乎意料，而且陈韦丞刚刚就已经感觉到他脱力了，如今再坐下来眼前什么都在转，但这个吻他没办法拒绝，杨博尧一只手摸着他的侧脸，眼睛直直地盯他，毫不犹豫地伸出舌头去拉扯他的舌头，在感受到陈韦丞的轻微瑟缩时用力地扣住他的脸，几乎让两人的脸都扭曲地挤压在一起，产生了诡异的疼痛，热情得像是下一秒他们就要死了一样。  
可不是要死了。陈韦丞根本没办法思考，杨博尧太了解他，一只手撑着后方的桌子一只手握着他的脸吻他，舌头舔舐齿尖，不停地变换角度更深地去凿，两个人的唇舌拉开又撕扯，令陈韦丞感到窒息。这样热情的吻让他根本没办法呼吸也没办法推开对方，连手脚都无力，他感到有两人的汗水交缠在唇舌之间，甚至带上了苦味，鼻子已经没办法得到足够的呼吸，于是甚至连稀薄的空气都来源于另一人的唇舌，对空气的本能渴望成了他轻微回应的唯一理由，直到杨博尧终于放开他时就连对方单薄的嘴唇都变得通红，真是疯了。陈韦丞被放开的时候甚至觉得自己今天没被西贝柳斯折磨死，但真是要被杨博尧折磨死了。  
他没办法顾得上任何，眼前晕成一片只能趴在一旁桌上大口大口呼吸，然而杨博尧还没放过他，他甚至来不及和对方说上一句话对方已经把他的凳子挪到桌边，陈韦丞刚抬起头腰一碰到桌边就直接被爬到他身上的重量一惊，那当真是一句操还没脱口杨博尧已经开始扯他的裤带了，接着再是眼前一模糊，对方摘了他眼镜就往旁边一丢，陈韦丞震惊地听见自己的眼镜啪地一声掉在地上，眼神只来得及飘过去就又被杨博尧掰过了脸，对方抓着他厚实的下巴让陈韦丞不由得把嘴都缩成了个圆。  
“看我。”杨博尧坐在他腿上，居高临下地说。  
“我——”什么时候不看你！陈韦丞甚至都来不及委屈，瞪圆了眼睛却说不出一个字，他的胸膛上下来回起伏着，说不上是被气得还是喘不过气来，简直要被不按常理出牌的杨博尧搞疯了，这没由来的指控让他委屈得要命，于是那双被不知道是汗水还是什么浸过的眼睛更湿润了。他都快被对方折腾疯了，杨博尧倒是一副很满意的模样，低头在他耳边留下一个亲吻，于是他又被诡异地安抚了。  
“好孩子。”杨博尧拍着他的脸夸他，终于让陈韦丞耻得忍不住想把身上的人掀下来，然而他哪里还有力气，凝聚力气的时候杨博尧已经顺着他的裤缝往下滑，直截了当地隔着一层裤子就含住了他不知什么时候半勃的阴茎。  
“操Brett——”陈韦丞一拳砸在桌子上发出一声闷响，杨博尧没理他，舔了两口就扒开他的裤子只放出那根鸡巴来，撩了下脸颊边的碎发，甚至都没抬头看陈韦丞一眼就含了进去，直接让陈韦丞弓着腰，整个人唯一的支点就是腰后的桌子，拳头紧紧握住，另一只手抓着自己的裤子指节都发白。  
杨博尧太熟练了，就像这动作他已经在昨晚的梦里排练了无数次一样。陈韦丞压抑不住地抬头，费了千百功夫才控制住自己不去挺腰，当然这也就是他最后的理智了，身下的恋人对着自己的阴茎又吸又舔简直像是在逗弄什么玩具，他就是瞎子聋子这个时候也要疯，录音棚里的声音格外清晰，于是那些啧啧水声简直像是在陈韦丞的脑子里转。他抬起头呻吟，腰软得不像话直接要塌下去，还是被杨博尧扶住了才勉强靠着桌子撑住。杨博尧给了他一个利落的深喉，在他闷哼的时候又侧过头去吸吮阴茎侧的青筋和下方连接的系带，不时用手去抚摸那点他含不进去的部分，接着就像是什么好吃的东西一样一点点往喉咙深处含，往里面稍微含一点就又吐出来用舌头去舔舐龟头不断吐出的浊液，那些含不住的口水混杂着前液滴滴答答掉在他们辛苦了几个月的merch上，滚在地毯里。被喉头不断收缩含吮的快感一波波冲上颅顶，冲刷着身体的每一根神经，尤其是这几个月杨博尧生病，谁都不敢做，陈韦丞怕得要死就差没把这尊玉菩萨供起来，哪能想到神像自己走下了神坛，要把他压在桌子上口他，没有给他任何拒绝的借口。  
射精的那几个瞬间陈韦丞根本没办法控制自己，还是忍不住狠狠顶了几下腰，等他终于从高潮中反应过来的时候杨博尧已经顺着他酸软无力的腰肢爬了上来，于是陈韦丞只能眼睁睁看着不知道从哪儿来的力气的男人又一次低下头把精液又全都还给了他，两人交缠的舌头分开时甚至带出了那些浓稠的液体，溅在嘴边和衣领。  
杨博尧也硬了，陈韦丞迷迷糊糊地想，他昨晚就睡了四个小时，还不知道睡着了没，这个时候射过一次那真是彻底茫了，他本来就出了一身汗，这个时候更是湿得彻彻底底，那是真的浑身上下全是水，可怜巴巴的阴茎还吐着精液歪在一边就又被温暖的手心握住，又在陈韦丞崩溃的眼神中硬了起来——说实话，陈韦丞自己都不知道他到底是怎么硬起来了，这真的合理吗！  
杨博尧倒是一副老神在在意料之中的模样，可能他了解陈韦丞的身体都更甚于陈韦丞自己，他甚至心情很好地哼了句小调，虽然脸颊边的黑发也湿透了，但还是游刃有余地跨坐在陈韦丞身上，一点点把陈韦丞纳进自己潮湿温暖的后穴里，盯着陈韦丞抬头呻吟的模样眼神沉沉。  
陈韦丞不敢想杨博尧到底是什么时候做了润滑，这个什么都习惯做计划的男人把他吃到底的时候脸上终于带了丝潮红，像是很满意一样撑着陈韦丞满是汗水的小腹，低下头甩了下脸颊边的碎发，脸上的笑意越来越深，“bro，看起来你还能更硬啊——？”  
“你等着——”陈韦丞已经彻底放弃挣扎了，他长长出了口气，虽然浑身已经几乎脱力，但还是握住了杨博尧的腰，苦哈哈地说，“但是我现在真的没力气了。”  
他想说你的腰受得了吗，然而杨博尧压根没再给他开口的机会，连黏的后穴刚抽出一点就迅速落了回去，像是一秒钟都不愿意分开，陈韦丞再次被打了个措手不及，对方在他身上动作的样子煽情得令人疯狂，即使是现在的姿势看不到那个圆润的屁股是怎么骑着自己他也依旧可以通过往日无数次的性爱回想起对方现在是怎样的美妙，他忍不住动了几下腰，直接被杨博尧带着喘息镇压，“bro、哈，还是、唔我来吧、”杨博尧拽着他的另一只手握住自己身前也在不断滚着泪的阴茎，只是被握住就已经舒爽得抬起头呻吟，看得陈韦丞一阵眼热，上下套弄起来。  
沉浸于性爱的杨博尧是这世间绝美的风景，当然在对方眼里大概他也是盘绝世大餐，生病期间的禁欲要了两个人的命，看得到碰得到就是吃不到对于无论何时都处于热恋期的小琴侣来说着实磨人。于是杨博尧替陈韦丞做了决定，在这个所有事情都告一段落的美丽季节，一切美好都还在继续，一切美好都从未停止，按下了继续的按钮。如果说复工的视频还不足以说明他的归来，那就用3M的直播、用这场以他主导的性爱告诉所有人，告诉他的陈韦丞，他的Eddy，他在这里，且一直在这里，不会轻易放手、也不会轻易离开。用他蓬勃的感情和生命力安抚另外一人无处安放的不安全感，让所有的不安都融化在他们深爱的西小协和彼此身体里。  
“Brett——”Eddy的手开始握不稳了，Brett比他更清楚身体里这根阴茎要高潮了，他知道Eddy要说什么，这家伙到现在还是不肯放开，戴不戴套难道不该由他来决定吗？他赌气似的把人的头掰过来吻上去，试图吻化这人所有未出口的话，夹紧了体内的阴茎，直到对方的小腹止不住的颤抖，射出微凉的液体，而他也顺势在对方手里低吼着达到高潮，所有的声音都混在两人交缠的唇齿之间，被彼此吞咽了下去。  
完美的结束。Brett喘着粗气把头挪开，眼看着Eddy的眼睛在高潮后终于失了神身体止不住地往下掉，在对方的指尖留下一个珍视的轻吻，看着对方闭上眼睛，呼吸逐渐匀称。  
辛苦了。  
为所有的一切。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 我写饿了妈耶——  
> 一个小彩蛋，下午杨那么有活力其实主要就是因为上午做了，禁欲太久对身体不好）→开玩笑开玩笑  
> bj那段有受超话一位太太的影响，原本我的计划就是脐橙的，然后看到那位太太的作品就很突然想加上了uwu 希望不会造成什么冒犯！  
> 写了个可能不是特别主流的羊（挠头，但即使是今天之后羊在我这里依旧是坠a的，我可太喜欢他了，啊我好饿我好饿我好饿我真地现在脑子里已经空了我就是觉得好饿好饿好饿，待会儿去摸点东西吃  
> 刚开始写的时候情绪很激动我当时真觉得我下一秒就要哭出来崩溃了，但是写完之后真的有种被治愈了的感觉，讲真很多次写文都有这样的感觉，啊感谢文学，感谢琴，感谢文化普及，感谢电脑，感谢我在今天可以坐在这里写东西，讲真要感谢的东西太多了我都不知道该说什么，就，听听西小协吧！  
> 今天看年糕糕一句话说很喜欢春天，说实话真的我也不知道为什么我带着这句话写完了，就写完之后我的感觉更深了，谢谢你uwu，我也很喜欢  
> 最后还是祝您身体健康、生活愉快，想说的好多啊但真的都不知道该怎么表达了，就这样吧！我写得很开心！哈哈哈  
> 靠，我好想哭啊哇哇哇哇，开始撞墙，希望我之后看到自己这些话不要耻到哭吧呜呜呜呜


End file.
